Conflict
by Cara
Summary: This is what happens when the author is on medication!!!!! No seriously!
1. Running Away Never Solves Anything.... R...

  
  
Scott paced around his room, vaguely wondering if he had worn a hole in the floor yet,   
thinking about how much he missed Jean.   
*How in the hell could she go for Logan!* he thought angrily.   
*I mean look at him! He's rude… has horrible hair…*   
  
Scott fell backwards onto his bed with a huge sigh. He chuckled silently   
as he got a wonderful image of himself blasting a large hole through Logan…  
  
Nobody else, save for perhaps the professor, would have even guessed that he   
felt he was slowly going insane. Every time he saw them together it   
was like having his guts ripped out with a knife.  
  
Sure he had contemplated suicide… just to make jean see how much he really missed her…  
but then he thought the better of it. Cool, calm, logical Scott… always there for  
somebody to talk to when they were going through a hard time.   
  
He remembered the hours when he had sat with Marie listening to her pour her heart and   
soul out to him over how much she missed Logan. He half wished he could talk to her now…   
at least she would understand. But Marie was gone… she had run off about a month   
after Logan had come back… she didn't take the whole Logan/ Jean thing to well either.  
  
Where was he to go now… he stared out the window watching the moonrise.   
He could leave… go away… start a new life… one without Jean. Just thinking about her   
made him feel sick.  
  
*Yes* he decided… *I will leave… maybe it will be better that way*.   
He packed up several items of clothing… then changed his mind. *No, I can't go. Can't   
leave her. * Scott frowned… *but she's already left me hasn't she? * He packed away a   
few more items into his suitcase.  
  
Scott glanced at the clock on his bedside table. 12:00 midnight.   
He left his room and walked slowly down the hallway. Pausing outside   
Jean's door. He resisted the urge to knock and see if she was still up. Besides… he was  
afraid that Logan would answer.  
  
Going out to the garage he tossed his suitcase into the back of a Jeep.   
*It's not to late… I can still go back… nobody would know* He decided against   
it and got in the Jeep.   
  
With a deep sigh he turned the key in the ignition and heard  
the engine roar to life. *See ya never* he thought as he sped away from the mansion.  



	2. People don't trust People in Sunglasses

Well life at the mansion went to hell in a hand-basket after Scott left.   
The team basically fell apart. When Marie left the X-Men it was bad enough, but  
now they had lost Scott as well.   
  
Logan didn't mind too mych in the beginning. He was all too glad that Scott was gone,   
now he had Jean all to himself. But after the first few missions ended up with Ororo almost  
getting killed and Jean spending 3 weeks in a coma the descision was made by the team   
to find Scott.  
  
Professor X was not too much help however. He refused to use Cerebro to find the missing   
member. He knew that Scott would find his way back.... he just needed some time to sort out his   
priorities.  
  
***********************  
  
Scott zoomed northwards in his Jeep. He planned to go north into Canada... perhaps find a   
job in one of the major cities there like Ottawa... where he could blend in and start over.  
Getting acrodd the border was a bit harder than he thought. The Guard at the gate did not   
trust guys in sunglasses apparently. That and there were 6 guys in the US on the run  
who fit his description. It took alot of convincing to get through. *Where was Jean when   
you needed her* he thought. *Jean in gone... you don't need her* He mentally unbraided  
himself.  
  
***********************  
  
Marie sighed as she wiped yet another coffee spill up off the floor. *Damn truckers*   
she thought. She had had a nice job in Edmonton before she accadently toutched one of  
her co-workers. She had been on the run ever since, working in small truckstops across  
the country.  
  
*HEY! Girl! Can't a guy get some service over here!* A man sat down at the  
end of the counter   
  
*Next person to call me gire is going to get slaughterd* Marie wisperedunder  
her breath as she walked over. *It has been 6 years and Logan still pops into  
mah head every now and then.* She sighed as she thought of Logan.... what was he like now  
that he had Jean... and how was Scott taking it?  
  
***********************  
  
*Come on Jean... your not still torn up over Scott are you. He ain't commin back.*  
  
*You know Logan some times you can be such a prick!*  
  
*OH! So you can bitch and complain about how much things have changed since Scott left!  
And i can't  
say a danm thing about it*  
  
*Well I still miss him... he was my friend... still is...*  
  
*BAH!* He growled and stomped out  
  
Jean sat down on the bed and stared off into space. *God Scott... why did you have to go  
everything is falling apart.*  
  
************************  
  
Scott glanced inside his wallet... $50.00 left... not good... he would have to   
find a job soon. The road seemed to stretch forever into the vast Canadian praires.  
it turned out that people in the city didn't seem to trust people in sunglasses any mor than  
the border guard.  
  
He squinted his eyes as he spied the faint yellow glow of a old neon sign. *Truck stop...  
good... dinner time.* HE pulled into what constituted as a parking lot. *What a dump... people  
would have to be crazy to work here* He thought as his boots crunched over the uneven gravel.  
  
The door squeeked as he opened it and the girl at the counter squeeked when she saw him.  
The Next thing that he knew he was being squeezed very tightly by a strong brunette girl with  
white streaks in her hair.  
  
*Marie! what are you doing working here! I thought you were working in the city!*  
  
*Long stoy Scott... But what are you doing here! Shouldn't you be... you know...*  
  
*Lets not go there right now...*  
  
*You couldn't take it either could you?*  
  
Scott sighed... there was no way he could avoid the conversation... it was an eventuality.  
*Yeah* He mumbled *Felt like i was losing my mind*   
  
***********************  
  
Over the next 4 hours Scott spilled out his entire story... starting from when he had   
first met Jean. Marie sat there patiently and listened. By the time he had finished he   
had tears running down his face and Marie was rubbing his back.  
  
*God... what a role reversal* they both thougth simontaniously.  
  
*Come on Scott... you can stay with me for a bit... besides* Marie nodded her head towards   
the Jeep *You look like you could use a good nights rest.*  
  
***********************  
  
Jean nelt down infront of the machine and lowered the glemet onto her head. She knew she   
shouldn't but it was the only way. They had to get Scott back.  
  
Pain clouded her head as she began the search for her friend. She vaguely   
remembered hitting the floor and being lifted onto a table in the med lab by Logan.  
But the important thing was she knew where to find Scott.  
  
  
***********************  
  
More comming... if i get enough reviews...  
  
  
  



	3. Pillow Fights and Truths

Scott lay on the couch, in what apparently constituted as a living room,   
in Marie's appartment. He stared up at the waterstain on the roof wondering  
what had gone wrong in his life to bring him to this.   
  
It was 3:00 in the morning and neither him nor Marie could sleep... too much had happened.  
So they both lay in bed listning to eachother roll around and sigh in frustration   
after their many attempts at sleep were foiled.   
  
Just as Scott was starting to doze he heard a *whoop!* and a thud in Marie's room.   
He jumped up and rushed in to her room.  
  
*Are you OK?*  
  
*Yeah...*Said Marie while rubbing her backside *Ah fell out of bed* She blushed,  
glad it was dark out. Scott Laughed... which was the wrong thing to do at three in the   
moring to Marie.   
  
Next thing he knew he was hit square upside the head with a pillow. Grinning he  
fired the fluffy missile back at her. Soon it was an all out pillow war with Marie  
and Scott jumping over furniture and banging in to the walls in attempts to both attack  
and avoid the other person.  
  
The fun and games all came to an abrupt end however, when the person living   
in the apartment next to them banged on the wall rather loudly and started swearing   
at them in spanish.   
  
Marie and Scott exchanged glances as a hailstorm of spanish curses was flung there way,  
then they burst out laughing. Marie fell backwards onto her bed struggling to   
controll her wild laughter. Scott sat down next to her holding his stomach.  
  
*AHHHHH! It hurts!!!* He said as he was slowly turning red because he was  
laughing to hard to breath *Make it stop!* TO which Marie responded by laughing louder.  
  
After about 15 minutes of sleep deprivatin induced insanity things quieted down.   
Marie and Scott sat down, breathing heavily, and just stared at each other.  
  
*Think we should go to sleep?* Marie asked  
  
*Perhaps...* mumbled Scott... his mind was elsewhere.  
  
*What ya thinkin' about?*  
  
*Hm? OH! Nothing... just how much fun that was... i haven't felt so alive since...  
well before...*  
  
*Shhhh!* said Marie leaning over and placing a finger on Scott's lips. *lets   
not bring up unpleasentries.*  
  
*Your not wearing gloves.* Scott remarked.  
  
*Yeah well i figured after that... incident.... i should probobaly learn to controll my  
powers so i could get a job this side of a mental institution/ jail ward.*  
  
*Interesting....* Scott mumbeled. HE gently took Marie in his arms and pulled he   
down onto the couch beside him.She snuggeled into his shoulder, breathing in the   
scent of soap and fabric softner.SCott rested his head on Marie's hair... mentally   
noting that she smelled like Mangos... his favourite fruit.   
  
Marie soon fell asleep feeling warm and safe in Scott's arms... Scott lay back litening to   
her deep, even breathing for awhile before hi kissed her gently on the forehead and fell  
asleep himself.  
  
***************************  
  
Back at the mansion Jean was awakenign after being out for several days. The first person  
she saw when she got up was the Professor.  
  
*Jean you know you shouldn't have done that... you could have been seriously hurt... or  
even killed! You had us all very worried.*  
  
*But... I had to...*  
  
Find Scott.... He said. Even though Jean was telepathic it always gave her a weird  
feeling when people talked to her using a mind link.  
  
Yes  
  
He will find his way back... but for now he need to be left to his own devices for a   
while. He in under alot of emotional stress right now and quite frankly... his being here  
around you and Logan would not help him any.  
  
But...  
  
No buts Jean... i don't want to hear of any more attempts to find him  
  
Jean got up and stormed out. Just before as she was in the elevator she cursed   
the professor mentally.  
  
I heard that Jean...   
  
Even though he was not there she blushed at her own stupidity.  
  
When she got off the elevator at the main floor of the school she was immidiantly bombarded   
by the studendts and staff. it took her a goo 1/2 hour to get past them all and   
to make her way to her room.  
  
When she got there she sat down in a leather chair in the corner. Staring around the room  
she saw influences of Logan every-where. Form the unmade bad to the dirty   
clothing that littered the floor. Things that never would have happened if Scott were   
still living with her.  
  
Closing her eyes she could still picture the room. She remembered how teh room would   
always smell faintly of his cologne... the bed always made... laundry in the hamper...  
the small picture of them, taken at a park somewhere, just after their engagement.  
She missed the order and stability that he had provided her. Logan was nice... but he was  
missing something.  
  
She jolted awake... My GOD! I still love him! How could I ahve deluded   
myself into thinking that we were just friends! How could I have been so blind! I don't  
love Logan! I love Scott! God what have i done! What have I put him through!  
  
Jean felt sick... she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She undressed  
and stepped in letting the hot water rund down over her face.  
  
*************************  
  
Scott awoke sometine close to noon. Marie was still snuggeled up in his arms, but she   
wasn't asleep.  
  
*So... you up..*  
  
*You could have woken me up...*  
  
*No... you look so peaceful when you sleep... besides... your warm and make a great pillow.*  
Scott chuckeled.  
  
*Don't you have to work today?*  
  
*No... it's my friday off.*  
  
*Ah... i see.* Scott rolled onto his back... shivering slightly as the cold air hit the  
spots marie had kept warm by snuggling into him all night. *Don't you have heating   
in this place?*  
  
*Apparently... but i often think otherwise.* She shivered and put on her robe. *Want breakfast?*  
  
*OK... as long as it's edible and doesn't taste like plastic.*  
  
*I cook it myself.*  
  
*I don't want to die Marie... I just want some food!*  
  
Marie responded by grabbing a pillow and wacking him in the stomach.   
  
*Get back here!* Scott yelled as he vaulted out of bed. Marie squeeled and made a mad dash for  
the kitchen but scott grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. *You   
want to try that again?* He asked with a grin.  
  
*Hmmmmmm....* Marie smiled impishly and then slowly raised herself up on her toes so she was face  
to facewith Scott *No... but i would like to try this...* She toutched her lips gently to   
his.  
  
Scott's eyes widened in surprise slightly before he returned the kiss...  
  
*****************  
To be continued...............  
  
  



	4. Scott Takes a Shower and Logan Gets a Ru...

Breakfast was forgotten... for that fact so was lunch... Around 3:00 in the afternoon Scott rolled out of bed   
thumped onto the floor. Marie was already up and was cooking what looked like dinner although it could have been  
some weird science project what with the weird colouring and all.  
  
Slipping on a pair of pants Scott wandered half dazed into the kitchen wondering about what to do next.  
  
"Smells good.." Scott said sarcastically while poking the gleationus looking glob of stuff in the frying pan. "what is it?"  
  
"I'm not sure... I think it was trying to talk a few minutes ago though." Marie responded.  
  
"Maby we should go buy something" Scott mused out loud while he continued poking the crud in the pan which was now   
emmitting hissing noises and a foul smell.  
  
"Sounds good... maby you should put a shirt on though."  
  
"Why? Don't you like it?" *poke... poke...*  
  
"Not when everybody else can see...."  
  
"Yeah i'm sure the 5 cows out in the field behingd the diner will be all over me." *poke*  
  
"Ha ha ha very funny.... now get dressed."  
  
"Whatever...." Scott mumbeled with a final poke to the stuff in the pan which had begun to change colour and oooze.  
  
________________________  
  
  
10 minutes later Scott and Marie were sitting on a pair of squeaky chairs eating pancakes and sipping coffee   
so strong it could cause perminate brain damage.  
  
"Scott..."  
  
"meh Mahie?" Scott said thorough a mouth full of buttery pancakes... "wadda ya mhant?"  
  
"Do you think we should go back.... I mean theres not much out here for us and well... mutants are becomming   
less accepted everywhere and at least with the professor we can be safe.... and help...."  
  
Scott put down his coffee and looked seriously at her through his red glasses. His face.... impassive as always.  
  
"If it's what you want."  
  
Marie tried to glean information from his expression but the glasses made that impossible.   
She half imagined she saw his mouth twist in disgust at the thought.  
  
"I don't want to force you to go.... I mean with Jean and... Logan..." She look at Scott. "Your my friend... no... your  
more than my friend.... I.... don't want you to be hurt." Marie looked into the oily black depts of her coffee cup.  
  
Scott studied the young woman sitting across from him. He leaned foreward and lited her head up so   
she was staring into his eyes.   
  
"I love you to Marie."  
  
Marie's eyes widened in shock. ~How did he know that's what i was trying to say!~ She thought. She smiled.  
  
"As long as i have you..... I don't need anybody else." Scott wispered.  
  
________________________  
________________________  
  
Miles away Jean awoke with a start. Something had happened. She felt it on a subconcios level. Beside her she  
could hear the rythmic breathing of Logan ans he slept. Laying back on the bed she snuggeled closer to his warm body and   
wrapped the blanket around her a bit tighter.   
  
Logan groweled quietly in his sleep... and wrapped his arm around the woman next to him.  
  
~~~Logan was walking along the edge of the pool in the mansion. On the other side he saw Scott and Jean laying together   
on a blanket talking about the upcomming wedding and how classes were going.   
  
A loud splash draws his attention to the pool. A person with shockingly white streaks in her shiny brown hair was swimming  
quickly after another girl with short, dark hair.  
  
"Can't catch me Rogue!!" The Girl yelled out as she swam faster.  
  
"Wanna make a bet Jubilation Lee!!!" The one called Rogue yelled.  
  
Logan sat down on a bench and watched the drama unfold in the pool as several other excited teens joind in the high energy  
tag.  
  
Rogue grabbed Jubilee and dunked her under the water. "Gotcha!" She gasped.  
  
~Wait a second~ Logan thought ~How come Marie can touch people?!~  
  
Rogue pulled herself out of the pool and walked towards where logan was sitting.  
  
"Hey Kid." He said as she approached.  
  
"Who you calling kid! I haven't been one for a long time Logan. Or have you been too busy lookin at Jean tah notice.?"  
  
She grabbed her towel which was beside Logan and walked off.  
  
~Shit!~ Logan thought. But he watched her as she went off with her friends ~ She ain't a kid   
any more.... when did i miss that?~  
  
~You don't need a gift Logan to tell you that reason.~ Said the professor as he wheeled past him.  
  
~~~  
  
Logan awoke with a start throwing Jean off him.  
  
"God Marie!"  
  
"Huh?" Said Jean as she roused herself from a deep sleep.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Hmmm." ~We say so little now~ Thought Jean sadly.  
  
_____________________  
  
Jean and Logan appeared late for breakfast that morning. Logan was grumpier than usual and snapped at everybody.  
Jean was quiet and reserved.  
  
Things wern't quite right. Jean felt as though there was a piece of her missing... almost as if somebody had came and taken  
a piece of her soul.   
  
Logan was on the guilt trip of the century... kicking himself mentally for letting Marie slip past him unnoticed. He never  
really realized how much she meant to him. Sure he had Jean and the sex was great to say the least but their relationship  
was missing something.  
  
The whole school seemed subdued that day... kids were less roudy and more respectful, teachers gave little or no homework.  
Even Ororo couldn't seem to push away the palpable aura of loss.   
  
____________________  
  
A week later it was final. Logan and Jean were nolonger an item. Logan moved out that Wednesday to his old room   
down the hall. He stopped infront of Scott's old room. ~I'm sorry.... you have no idea how sorry i am Scott. I didn't want  
to be the bad guy and breakup such a good thing. I was just too stupid to realize what i had going for me. Well wherever  
you are i wish you the best of luck.~ He continued down the hall and opened the door to his room.  
  
Jean set about fillig up the empty spaces in the room with pictures and other things she had put away when Logan came.  
~Where did i go wrong? Could I have been so blind?~ As she was unpacking a box of photographs of the X-Men she came   
across and old shirt of Scotts that she had used to wrap up a vase of some sort. It still smelled of him. Jean   
hugged it to herself and when she closed her eyes she could see him just afternhe had bought it standing there looking   
so handsom and perfect.  
  
____________________  
____________________  
  
"Your really sure you want to do this Marie?"  
  
"Only if you do."  
  
"For you I will do anything."  
  
"This isn't just aobut me!"  
  
"Yeah I guess I need to do this to. Can't run from things all my life."  
  
Marie smiled as Scott drove the Jeep upthe long driveway to the Mansion. The big house loomed up infront of them like a  
monster waiting to swallow them and their fargile new dreams of hope for the future.  
  
Taking a deep breath Marie knocked on the door. She was greatful for Scott's presence at her side and relaxed into his  
warm and slightly tense body, feeling his arm around her waist.  
  
_____________________  
  
"I'll get it! It might be the pizza guy!" yelled Jubilee.  
  
"Already? It's only been an hour since we called! This may be a new record." Came another voice.  
  
Jubilee yanked the door open and froze in place.  
  
"We're back." Said Marie in a small voice.  
  
Jubilee turned on her heels and ran inside yelling at the top of her lungs. "Marie and Scott are back!!!"  
  
_____________________  
  
Logan jumped up at Jubilees yell. Maby is wasn't too late to patch things up with Marie. HIS Marie. HE would go   
down there and apologise and well.... everything would be back to normal... sorta... Besides Soctt was back and   
that would make Jean happy. Wouldn't it?  
  
Jean's heart beat faster at the news that Scott had returned. It was a chance to go back. Logan and her couldn't   
have broken up at a better time. Scott was so forgiving and he loved her. He would forgive her. Right?  
  
_____________________  
  
Marie leaned into Scott as the sat together on the couch.  
  
"..........and thats basically how it went." Finished Scott. The rest of the school, minus Logan and Jean who were   
still in their rooms primping and practicing good apology lines, had been listening intently to the story of how they met  
on the road.   
  
"Wow. Totally cool." Breathed Jubillee. "Well i suppose i should sho you where you two will be living from now on." With  
a wink she added. "And keep the noise down would ya...."  
  
Scott laughed loudly and Marie turned red. The students had accepted the realtionship between the two runaway staff members   
without question. Ther were more surprised in the changes in teh two of them. Scott, stick up the ass English Lit teacher,  
was now easy going and basked in the glory of the rather rude jokes put his way. Marie, the brooding, moody, 24/7 PMS lady  
who could not toutch a living thing, was happy and smiling reveling in the fact that human contact was nolonger forbiden.  
  
_____________________  
  
Jubilee led Marie and Scott up the stairs to their new room.  
  
"Well here ya go.... i guess i'll se you guys at dinner then?"  
  
"Hopefully...." Said Marie with a wink at Scott.  
  
_____________________  
  
Marie set her suitcase down beside Scott's near the door. She glanced around the room. Wood panneling on the walls...   
dressers and nightabels..... coat tree in the corner.... bathroom with a sink, shower and rather large tub (Marie though that  
she might just be able to get 10 laps in before dinner and vaguely wondered if there was also a diving bord).... and   
going back into the room that largest, most comfortable bed she hadever seen, covered with a heavy ruby red quilt. Perect.  
  
"I'm going to have a shower Marie.... you gonna unpack?"  
  
"Sure, don't take too long i'm hungry!"  
  
Marie set about unpacking and was almost done when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it slowly.  
  
"LOGAN!" Marie stood looking at him in a state of shock  
  
"Marie we need to talk." Logan pushed passed her and went into the room. "Marie i'm sorry about the whole things and i was   
hoping that we could.... start over. I missed you... I..... neverrealizedwhatiwasmissingwheniletyougo." He finished quickly.  
  
"Logan we...I can't go back."  
  
"Marie..."Logan looked at her with pleading eyes "Please.... I love you... so much." Logan grabbed her shoulders and   
accidently pushed her against the wall. Just then Scott stepped out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist.  
  
"Marie baby, have you seen my sh.... Logan GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE!"  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter but not the story!!!  
  
  



	5. Marie's Absolution

Logan was stunned....HIS Marie was married to Scott? How was this possible? Marie loved him.... she would always follow him  
around.... she trusted him... confided in him.  
  
"LOGAN!" Scott yelled again. Logan released Marie and stepped back.  
  
"you... scott... when...why...what...."  
  
"Yes Logan. Me and Scott. I wasn't gonna wait for you. You had Jean and I was always "Kid" or "little Marie" to you  
sure it took a while but i realized that you never saw me as anything else. I grew up right under your nose and   
everybody knew it but you."  
  
"I love you Marie... doen't that mean something to you?"  
  
"3 years ago it might have.... i was stupid enough to believe you then. But really Logan.... how many other women have   
you told that? How many other people like me, who would have given anything for you, had their hearts broken when   
they saw you with you new plaything? What about Jean?"  
  
"Marie..."  
  
"There is nothing here anymore for you Logan. Just ghosts and the graves of broken promises and feelings" Marie said putting her  
hand over her heart.  
  
"Why.....?" Logan gasped sinking to his knees infront of Marie. "God in heaven why?"  
  
"You can answer that yourself. Look at what you have done."  
  
"Damnet I din't want to be the bad guy in all this! I would sell my soul to go back! Marie pease! I. LOVE. YOU. Jean is   
gone it didn't work out.... I. NEED. YOU. YOU. Marie. JUST YOU."  
  
"I think you should go..." Logan stood up and turned towards the door. "OH and Logan!" He turned. "It appears that i am   
only second choice to you anyways."  
  
Logan ran from the room not bothering to hide the tears that poured from his eyes. He cursed the day he was born and wished   
he could take it all back.  
  
____________________________  
  
Marie turned and burrowed her face in Scott's neck. She was exhausted from dealing with Logan. It wan't better than she had  
thought but still she was drained from the experience.  
  
"Do you want to lay down?"  
  
"No Scott, I'm fine. Shal we go down to dinner?" Marie said quickly composing herself. She felt nothing for logan now.   
Just glorious absolution and freedom from her past.  
  
___________________________  
  
Jean raced down to the cafeteria... glowing with hope. She heard muffeled sobs and the sound of snapping wood comming from  
Logan's room. ~Oh well.... i don't blame Marie from not forgiving him.... he started the whole mess after all. At least i   
know things will go better with Scott.~  
  
  



	6. Let go of your Ghosts

NOTE: The stuff in ** are my comments and such  
  
_____________________  
_____________________  
_____________________  
  
~Jean Stop!~ Came a voice from inside her head.  
  
~Not now Professor! I'm busy!~  
  
~Then be forewarned... it is not what you think!~  
  
~Pah!~  
  
Jean bounced into the lunch area happy as a cat on a catnip overdose.  
  
"HI Scott!" *catnip catnip catnip*  
  
"Hello Jean. How are you"  
  
~Always the gentelman. I'm lucky to have him.~ Though both Marie and Jean.  
  
"Just fine. I missed having you around. I was soooo sad when you went off." Jean said sitting down beside Scott.  
  
"I'm sure things were just fine. you were pretty happy whenni left."  
  
"Listen Scott about that.... I was stupid to go with Logan.... I don't know what else to tell you other than I'm sorry and   
I hope we can put that behind us."  
  
"Past is past Jean."  
  
"That's good to know. I feel better already. So Marie..."  
  
The three teachers went on like that till dinner was over. THe politeness was practically suffocating. The whole falseness  
of it all made it a comical farce to watch.  
  
"Hey Jubes you have any popcorn? This is better than Monty Python." Said Bobby who was sitting behind her.  
  
______________________  
  
Ororo walked down the all to Logan's room.  
  
"Logan you cannot stay in there forever. You must come out sometime."  
  
"There's no fucking point! Everything i lived for has gone down the drain!"  
  
"Logan let me in."  
  
THe door spened to reveal a throughly trashed room.  
  
"What! Come to watch me wallow in misery."  
  
"Marie is happy..."  
  
"I don't need this now Ororo..."  
  
"Would you take that happiness away? Or do you really love her as much as you say! Do you love her enough to let her go?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sometimes the greatest sacrifice in life that someone can make is loving someone enough to let them go. Petty revenge is a   
bitter pill to swallow... especially when it hurts someone you love."  
  
"hmmmph"  
  
Ororo got up silently and left. ~Hopefully Logan understands. Hopefully he can let go of his ghosts."  
  
______________________  
  
Jean followed Scott and marie as they went upstairs.  
  
~HA! Scott is mine!~ Jean thought triumhantly~  
  
She watched as they stopped outside a room. Scott held the door open and Marie walked in. Scott followed and shut  
the door behind himself.  
  
~NO! SCOTT! Your Mine! What are you doing!~ Jean tore down the hall and ran into Logan on the way.  
  
"Your looking particularly happy Logan. What with Marie rejecting you and all."  
  
"I loved her enough to let her go. Ororo was right. I can't hang onto the past."  
  
"When did you become all philosophical? And what the hell is Marie doing in Scotts room?"  
  
"Sleeping with him I suppose that what married people do.... or am i wrong.... I can't remember ever having been married."  
  
"Married! But...."  
  
"Hey... don't look at me.... not my fault... well actually it is.... some of it at least... but i won't take what they've   
gained away from them now."  
  
"If it haden't been for you you stupid fucker i wouldn't be in this mess. I would have Scott and I would be happy!"  
  
"Hey!" Logan grabbed Jean's shoulders. "It takes two to have an affair... i ain't the only one to blame in this."  
  
"let me go! I'll get Scott back one way or another... hees too good for that... that SLUT!"  
  
Logan tightened his grip on Jean and glared at her.  
  
"Don't you ever even think of hurting them them, in any way. And next time i hear you talk about Marie like that   
I. WILL. KILL. YOU."  
  
"LOGAN!"  
  
"Let go Jean... whats done is done... we fucked up bad and we can't change that.... but we can take comfort in the fact that  
the two people we hurt most in this are finally happy. Let go of you ghosts.... the past won't magically reappear. Life  
ain't a fairytale."  
  
Jean twisted away from Logan and ran off down the hall.  
  
"Let it go Jean....!"  
  



End file.
